Que faire de toi ?
by Lauryane
Summary: Une partie de jambes en l'air entre Ted et Cody pour l'anniversaire d'Artless Rose ! Chaud bouillant ! Happy B-Day !


***Ecrit pour l'anniversaire de Artless Rose***

**Joyeux anniversaire ma Champ. Je t'ai bien eue avec mon pigeon voyageur perdu….**

**La question était : "Quels sont tes pairings favoris ?" Et tu as répondu entre autres "Ted et Cody".**

**Et je publie à 0h10 ! Quel hasard ! J'espère que ce cadeau te fera plaisir !**

**Bisous ma Champ. *coeur***

* * *

><p>- Théodore ! crie Cody de la chambre.<p>

Oh, oh, quelle connerie j'ai fait encore. Quand il m'appelle Théodore c'est qu'il est en colère. Je rejoins donc Cody. Il m'attend dans le couloir, les bras sur les hanches, le visage fermé. Quel savon va-t-il me passer ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant comme ça. Il est si mignon avec ses sourcils froncés.

- Et ça te fait rire ? Théodore, regarde ce bordel ! me dit Cody en me faisant voir la chambre.

Je penche la tête pour voir la chambre. Bon il est vrai que le lit n'est pas fait, que deux ou trois vêtements traînent au sol, mais rien de bien méchant. Il exagère toujours, maniaque comme il est !

- C'est trois fois rien Cody.

- Trois… trois fois rien ? Tu te fous de moi là ! Le caleçon noir près de la fenêtre, il est là depuis deux jours, le blanc à côté depuis trois ! Tu veux faire un nouveau tapis ?

Je rigole des bêtises de Cody. Désespéré il s'appuie contre le mur du couloir de la chambre. Il ferme les yeux et soupire. Un long soupire qui soulève son torse que je connais par cœur. Son t-shirt moulant me permet de voir ce mouvement exagéré par son exaspération.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? demande Cody.

- Oh Cody c'est rien.

- Tu sais que je ne supporte pas le désordre.

Je m'approche de Cody. Il est toujours contre le mur, je l'emprisonne de mes bras et lui donne de délicats baisers dans le cou.

- Humm Ted, tu… tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Dit-il en essayant de partir.

- Ted ? On progresse, t'es plus énervé.

- Laisse-moi partir.

J'émets un son qui lui fait comprendre que je ne le laisserai pas m'échapper. Pour continuer à l'amadouer, je saisi ses poignets et les plaque contre le mur. Il ne peut plus bouger et je peux continuer à dévorer son cou.

Je passe de son cou à ses lèvres brulantes. Elles brûlent de désir pour moi. Il ne peut s'empêcher de répondre à mes baisers. Je feinte un baiser et ses lèvres me cherchent. Il réclame mon contact.

- Monsieur « tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça » voudrait pouvoir goûter mes lèvres une fois de plus ?

- Joue pas à ça Ted. Embrasse-moi merde !

Je me contente de relâcher les poignets de Cody et me coller à lui. Frotter nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Faire monter encore plus le désir en lui, l'exciter. Il se précipite sur mon t-shirt pour l'enlever. Nos corps l'un contre l'autre, oui il aime, mais il préfère nettement faire un peau à peau. Je me laisse faire puis lui prend la main.

Je le conduis dans notre chambre et lui enlève aussi son t-shirt. Il est parfait. Sa peau halée met en valeur ses pectoraux et abdominaux. Ils sont parfaitement dessinés. Ses grains de beauté, parsemés sur son torse attirent mes doigts. Je glisse mon index entre chacun d'eux, comme si je les reliais. Cody en frissonne. Les frissons que je lui procure sont si intenses, que ses tétons durcissent.

Je le bascule sur le lit d'un petit geste sur l'épaule gauche. Il sourit, ses yeux ne me quittent pas. Ils pétillent d'impatience et de désir. Je souris moi aussi en le regardant. Je me mets à cheval sur lui et continue à enflammer mon petit ami.

Mes lèvres entament maintenant un chemin que j'apprécie. D'abord je fais danser ma langue avec la sienne. Mêlant nos souffles, nos lèvres. Cody est toujours très gourmand lors de ces baisers et donc très généreux aussi. Il n'hésite pas à y répondre et à m'en redonner encore et encore. Ensuite je fais une étape dans son cou, près de ses oreilles. C'est lors de cette étape qu'il gémit. Il est si sensible à cet endroit. Encore plus les jours comme aujourd'hui où je ne suis pas encore rasé. Ma barbe naissante lui chatouille la peau.

Ensuite ma langue entre de nouveau en action lorsque j'arrive à ses pectoraux. Ce que je sentais, jusqu'ici, comme une petite excitation de Cody, devient une énorme et franche envie de moi. J'abandonne le haut de son corps pour me diriger vers son nombril. J'embrasse le tour de celui-ci, le lèche et je m'arrête gêné par l'élastique de son jogging. Cody soulève légèrement les fesses à plusieurs reprises, pour me faire comprendre qu'il faut que je le lui enlève. Sauf que ses mouvements s'apparentent plus à des va et vient. A chaque montée, je sens encore plus son membre raide contre moi. Il va finir par m'achever de plaisir.

Je me relève et tire son pantalon. Il est si mignon allongé sur ce lit, esclave de mes désirs. Je caresse à travers son boxer la bosse qui est dessinée. Cody gémit encore et encore, réclamant à chaque caresse, une de plus et encore une autre.

Je fini par faire tomber son boxer et le tire sur le rebord du lit. Je m'agenouille face à lui et m'empare de son sexe avec ma bouche. Cody s'affole, ses poings se saisissent des draps pour venir les froisser. Il se contrôle pour faire durer le plaisir. Je ralentis.

- Encore Ted … t'arrêtes pas. Articule Cody dans un souffle court.

Je reprends le rythme demandé par Cody pour soulager son désir. Les draps ne sont plus que des chiffons dans ses poings rougis. Il gémit de plus en plus fort, sa libération est proche. Ma bouche accélère le mouvement, la pression augmente, la tension se libère. Cody dans un immense râle relâche les draps et se détend.

Je l'observe reprendre ses esprits, quand il se relève appuyé sur ses coudes. Il me regarde satisfait et me fait signe de la tête de venir à ses côtés. Je viens contre lui, il m'embrasse le front et me caresse délicatement le bras. A son tour il devient entreprenant, me déshabillant totalement. Il en faut peu pour que mon érection se réveille. Rien que de le voir là, prêt à s'offrir à moi, me met dans tous mes états.

- Viens bébé. Me dit Cody en m'installant contre la tête de lit.

Je m'installe contre celle-ci et Cody passe sur moi. Il se frotte contre moi, je prends le temps de bien l'exciter une fois de plus, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il me fait comprendre qu'il est prêt, au moment où il passe ses chevilles sous mes cuisses.

Délicatement, je pénètre mon petit ami qui lui est plus que survolté. Il commence à monter, descendre … monter, descendre encore. Trop vite, trop rapidement, trop excité. Je me saisis de ses fesses de mes deux mains pour le ralentir. Je le contrôle. Il me fait un petit oui de la tête pour me signaler qu'il a compris le message. A mesure des va et vient qu'il effectue, la pression de mes doigts se fait plus forte sur ses fesses. Il en gardera des traces c'est sûr.

Je commence à ne plus rien contrôler, Cody le voit et s'engouffre dans cette brèche pour accélérer, malgré mes doigts plantés dans son postérieur. Il maintient un rythme inhumain pour moi. Je ne gémis plus, j'hurle. Le désir est à son sommet. Je le veux, je veux pouvoir jouir en lui et vite. Je n'en peux plus, je succombe.

Cody s'allonge à mes côtés, il passe son bras droit autour de moi. Je le caresse.

- Tu dois toujours ranger la chambre. Dit-il.

- Tu as décidé ce que tu allais faire de moi ?

- Ouais, je te garde encore un peu, t'es plutôt un bon coup. Dit-il en rigolant.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy birthday :)<strong>


End file.
